1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to levels. More specifically, the present invention relates to an auto level with a laser light that may be used in any lighting condition.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional laser level can only be used indoors, or dark lighting conditions, due to the low visibility of the laser dot in bright lighting conditions, such as during daylight. Furthermore, conventional laser level has a very limited range of measurement.